Forgotten Princess
by Hikari Kuu
Summary: It is 1553. A year of disaster, beheading, raging passions and jealousy. What will happen when Serena finds hereself there one day? And how will she deal with the fact that the legendary and scary bloody Mary may be something more than a nighmare. S/D
1. Another Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or other hisorical characters in this story.  
  
Forgotten Princess  
  
Chapter One  
  
Serena was in her brothers room playing one of his video games. Her hair was tightly tied into a one sloppy bun and she was wearing pink bunny slippers. "No I lost again,"yelled Serena as she threw the controller on the floor and walked out of the room without shuting the system off. The blonde walked down the hallway and she stopped dead on her tracks when her mother shouted with a temper from down stairs,"Serena!!!! Get your scrawny butt down here".  
  
Serena couldn't help but laugh while she walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and found her mother washing dishes,"Serena how mant times have I told you not to burn your brothers baseball cards and rip his toys heads off". Serena looked over at her brother who was hidding behind the trash can giggling. "But mom he threw my scruches and some of my panties in the dumpster down the street and then wrote on my socks with a permanent marker,"Serena whined.  
  
"Good Lord, Serena its 1p.m and your still in that ridiculous nightgown. Go get dressed and get me the cardboard boxes that are in the attic will you,"her mother said as she dried the plates and opened the kitchen window to let a breeze come into the house. Serena looked at her "nightgown" which consisted of a very long shirt that had a logo on it.  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue at her brother and run upstairs. She stomped in her room and opened her closet to find something to wear. She randomly grabbed out short shorts and a baby blue shirt. Once she was finished dessing she walked out of her room and down the hall. Then she turned a left into the attics stairs.  
  
As she stepped on each wooden step they creaked loudly. When she reached the end of the steps and entered the attic it was dark and smelled like old cigarette. Serena flicked on the lights and she looked around the very occupied room. Boxes were stacked ontop of more boxes and there were trunks and old furniture all over. The wooden floor was rusty and the room had no window so the temperature was fairly high.  
  
"Where are those stupid cardboard boxes,"Serena complained as she walked across the room cautiously so she wouldn't step on anything. After a while of looking she found them neatly put together behind an ancient looking bureau. Quickly she grabbed the flat boxes and ran to the exit, the room gave her the creeps.  
  
Serena tried to jump over a box but ended up tripping over it,"Oww. You stupid box stop killing me". Serena laughed at what she had just said and got up. "Whats this,"she said as she saw a golden locket near the door. It looked perfectly new and sparkled as if it were just clened. She picked it up and her mom shouted,"Hurry up".  
  
She ran down stairs and gave the boxes to her mom who was drinking some tea at the kitchen table then Serena asked as she held up the locket,"Mom do you know whos is this". Her mom shrugged and thanked Serena for getting the boxes.  
  
Serena walked back upstairs and into her bathroom. "Finally a bath,"she said as she took off her shirt and shorts. Serena turned on the water to the shower and stepped in. She took the locket in with her so that she could observe it. Its shape was a heart and the cover had a phrase in Latin or so Serena thought, but for all she knows it could've been English and she wouldn't know.  
  
The water hit hear body and and ran down each of her curves. Serena looked like a princess with the mind of a fool."I wonder how this thing opens,"she told herself as she began to mess with it trying to get it to open. Serena put it on her soap holder so she could wash her hair. As she scrubbed and washed the locket began to vibrate and it fell onto the tubs floor.  
  
The top opened and she picked it up to see what was in it. There was a picture Queen Elizabeth I."Okay why would this be in my house,"Serena said as the picture lit up and shone in Serena's ocean blue eyes. "Whats happening,"Serena shouted when she felt her body being absorbed into the locket. As she entered the locket her body was ice cold and felt like her abs and ribs were being stabbed by thousands of needles.  
  
Whats happening to me? It feels so cold. I'm scared everythings turning dark, thought Serena as she shivered while her body was wrapped in coldness. Then finally after minutes she was in the locket and now was no where in this time and age. \~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Elizabeth dear, please wake up you have overslept. Today is when the Prince of Spain comes to dine with you and Queen Mary,"said Lita Howard when she walked into the room and opened the curtains to the full sized window at the right of Elizabeths queen sized bed.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and pulled the sheets off of her. She looked around and nearly panicked when she saw where she was. The room was bigger than all the rooms in her house put together. The curtains were made from royal blue silk fabric. There were flowers all over the room that were placed in extravagant unique ancient vases. Also a big cabinet was placed next to a red couch.  
  
On the ceiling there were angels painted and it looked as if she were living in heaven. "Elizabeth get up!! Wash your mouth and come over here so I can put on your dress for the day,"Lita said as she was dusting the many cabinets and tables that were in the room. "My names Serena not Elizabeth. What am I doing here,"Serena said as she began to fix the bed that had an amazing greenish blue wool comforter.  
  
"No, Princesses don't clean let me do that. Are you ill? Of course your Elizabeth I, silly. However I like that name, Serena. But I have never heard of it,"Lita informed as she stopped Serena from doing the bed and pushed her into a room that was behind curtains. Serena now found herself in what looked like a bathroom. The toilet was made of wood and there was no sink, but she did find her "toothbrush" which was acually herbs that she had to rub on her tongue.  
  
I'm so confused!! Does that locket have to do something with this? How can I be Elizabeth I? Serena's head was now being abominated by these thoughts. She place the herbs on the little table that was there when done and walked back to her room that was the size of an overgrown apartment. Lita walked over to Serena and took off her clothes,"Um whats your name? i think I can take my clothes off by myself. Also if i'm going to met a Prince then shouldn't I take a shower".  
  
Lita laughed and continued to strip off Serena's night dress,"I'm Lita. Are you sure your not ill or are you acting like a goose to amuse me? You took a bath last week you don't need another one." Serena usually took two baths a day and according to what her maid said the last time was last week.  
  
When Serena was naked Lita put on her bra and panties for her. Then she strapped a corsage around Serena's waist and pulled it as hard as she could."Holy shit,"Serena shouted as she gasped for air. Lita asked curiously as she took out a yellow dress from the closet,"Whats shit". Serena pulled herself together and noticed she was in the year 1553,"Um.....(should I say its a bad word, no)............uh...haha.......it means happy with lots of glee".  
  
Lita put down Serena's hair and she noticed her hair was up to her breast,"My God what happened to my hair.Its so short". Lita ignored her and put on the dress for Serena. "So what do you think,"Lita asked as she put a mirror infront of Serena. She looked at it over and over admiring its ever detail and blend of colors. Her sleeves where puffy,waist skinny,and the dress poped out below the waist like an upside down cup.  
  
There were gems attached to the sleeves,yellow diamonds outlining the chest area, a touch of red in the middle of the dress,and there were plenty of ruffles and laces. Lita then combed Serena's hair and put on daimond earings on her Princess. "Beautiful as always,"Lita said as she looked down at her maids dress feeling suddenly envy. "I'll escort to the dining area, Elizabeth. Queen Mary, Prince Darien of Spain, and the head cheifs of court will all be there. Also your cousin Mina, and your friend Amy,"Lita explained as they walked down the enormous corridors that had marble floors and the walls had pictures of people who ruled before.  
  
After walking for a couple minutes they reached the dining room which was one of the biggest rooms in the palace. There were long wooden tables and everyone was sitting in there assigned seats waiting for the Queen to arrive. Serena sat down in the sit that was hers and she gazed around. Chandeliers where hung on the ceilings, peoples fools were doing tricks, others were singing, there was a red rug that ran from the entrance to the Queens seat. Mary, Elizabeth's sister would be sitting next to Darien Prince of Spain.  
  
Suddenly two ladies sat next to Serena. One had long blonde hair and she was wearing a green dress that had bow ties here and there. The other wore a blue dress that was poofier than Serena's and she had short blue hair. "Elizabeth its been so long,"said the blonde one. "Do I know you,"Serena said as she sipped on the rum that was given to her by a servant. "Lita was right, are you ill? I'm Mina your cousin and this is Ami your friend,"Mina said.  
  
"Oh I knew th__,"Serena was interrupted by the sound of someone playing the horn which meant the Queen was arriving with the Prince of Spain. In came Queen Mary wearing a dress of silver that had gold in some places. She walked down the red carpet wearing the crown in one hand and holding the Prince of Spains hand with the other.  
  
God!! Mary looks so snobby but wow Darien Prince of Spain looks like a hunk, the boy cazy Serena thought. The prince had black hair and the most interesting brown eyes. He was wearing red and his face had a sharp edge to it which made him look more appealing. As he past by Serena he stared at her with amazment but had to continue to follow the Queen to there seats.  
  
"Doesn't he look fine tonight,"Serena said to Amy.  
  
"Yes, he is dress well,"Ami said back.  
  
"No I mean he looks good".  
  
"Yes I know he looks like a nice young man".  
  
"No your misunderstanding me.I'M TRYING TO SAY HE IS SEXY,"yelled Serena thinking Ami didn't hear her.  
  
"Shhhhhhh,"said the whole table when the heard the loud mouth Serena who was blushing intensly.  
  
"I would like to welcome Darien of Sapin for comining here to sign a peace treaty so that we can stop fighting over our religions. Also he is going to help me make England Catholic,"Mary announced.  
  
The tables farthest to the left booed her for what she said and they yelled," England is Protestant and will always be". When Mary heard this she went from a sweat smile to a.......,"Gaurds take them to the Tower of London and behead them for my sake. No one will say anything no more or they will burned".  
  
Serena mumbled to herself,"This girl is mad, she just had the biggest spasm for no big reason." "Would anyone like to say anything to Prince Darien,"asked Mary who was smiling and suddenly was in a happy mood. Lita then shouted to the whole palace,"I'm feeling shitty today. I'm so shitty that I have a gift for the Prince". Mary questioned,"Shit.......what in the world does that mean?"  
  
Lita said,"It means happy, Princess Elizabeth told me so(Serena blushes in embarassment). Prince here, with the help of Princess Elizabeth I translated the bible in Spanish for you". Darien took the book and winked at Serena. Serena just smiled and began to luagh."Ha ha ha ha....um your welcome Prince. hahaha *snort* haha *snort,"Serena laughed and began snorting.  
  
Everyone ignored her and began to play music and dance. Mary gave her a devilish look and started to dance with Darien as if trying to make Serena jealous. Serena rolled her eyes and screamed infront of everyone," Who you be lookin at yo. You be got prob with me. You just scerd cuz I got ma hair dun. SO STEP". Everyone stopped dancing and playing music just to stare at her.  
  
They apparently had no clue what she was talking about and after staring at her for a couple minutes they played music and danced again. Serena sat back down and Mina said,"Are you sure your not ill?" Serena said nothing and felt like she was known as the jackass. Then she began to think: I want to go home and be with mom. Who knows what going to happen to me here. I can change history and that'll just make the world in the future worse. Is this all a dream or just an illusion? I should've pain more attention in history class, I would've known what Elizabeth did. Is someone chastising for something? Suddenly I'm feeling scared and alone as if I were abanodoned and forgotten. Serena thought about how she could get out of this world and back to her old one. Will that be possible? Is this a dream? Will someone please tell me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey I hope you liked it so far!! This chappy may be boring but its gonna be better(hopefully). Oh and I know you guys are gonna like the serena+ darien love scandals. Oh yeah and when I said peoples fools were doing tricks, well back then people hired others to amuse and entertain them and those people were called fools. Tell me if this story just completly sux or if its good so R and R.Plz 


	2. Low Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or other hisorical characters in this story.  
  
Forgotten Princess  
  
I didnt think I was going to get as many reviews as I did, thank you all for liking it. Im so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update its just life has been hell and I never had a chance to update and its been a month since Ive had a computer. So anyways this story isn't humor or horror (but does contain scenes of torture and death). Reviewer King Henry, thanks a lot I did what you told me to do: Research. And it did help. Oh and for people who read my other SSmoon story um I erased it cuz I had enough stories to deal with. Oh and some characters are based on historical characters and others aren't. The list is at the end of the chappy.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hey twirp get over here,"Serena whispered to her brother from behind the door of the bathroom. Her brother who was in his room quickly marched out, ran down the narrow hallway to the door, and was pulled in by the impatient blonde. "Listen Shinji, I don't like the guy moms been dating one bit so your gonna help me do something about that. If you refuse I'll tell mom about you going to Andrews house every weekend to see that porno crap. If you do what I ask I'll shower you with toys!"Serena said, turning on the light to the small bathroom.  
  
Shinji gulped, he knew his mom would kill him if she found out about the things he had been doing over at Andrews and he needed new toys so he shook Serena's hand in agreement. Serena was silent, thinking about a plan as she looked around the room. The walls were painted three coats of hot pink, the floor was a checker boared style tile, and the sink took up most of the space.  
  
"Okay you go down stairs and stall him outside near the parking while I go to the kitchen. K? Now go and be quick, remember about your award,"Serena demanded as she and Shinji creeped out of the bathroom and downstairs quietly. "Hey mom!!! Theres a creep outside our door trying to sell me drugs,"Shinji shouted, running into the living room and pulling his mom off the couch.  
  
His mom looked exasperated by the interruption. She was a flaxen haired women who was short and had a well built body. "Katlyn dear stay down I'll go scare the guy off,"said a tall man who was sitting next to her. He stood up and followed Shinji out to the front door. Katlyn followed but her dress got caught in a mouse trap that was on the floor. "Oh what luck I have. Just a hair away from kissing Eric and Shinji has to come, now a mouse trap is caught on my dress,"Katlyn grumbled as she grapped at the mouse trap that was tearing at her new skin tight, ankel length, black dress.  
  
Similar to the dress Mortisha from the Adams Family wears. "Wheres the guy?"asked Eric, bat in hand as he looked widly around. "Hes probably hiding. Its too dark to see anything,"Shinji stated as he ran across the neatly cut lawn.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was in the kitchen taking out the cake her mother had made from the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen. She entered the living room which was decorated with crimson and black colors. She past her struggling mother without a worry and went outside. "Hey Eric!! I see him hes over here,"Serena screamed, waving madly as if she were a thousand miles away.  
  
Eric ran to her and searched around squinting his eyes to see if he saw anyone. The darkness of the night had overthrown the area completely. Serena tapped his shoulder and as he turned to face her she threw the freshly made cake straight in his face. Then the sprinklers truned on with a loud rattling noise but water didn't come out, what did was whip cream. The cream splattered all over his body leaving him like a snow man. Eric stood there speachless and obviously heart broken that anyone would do anything like that.  
  
He said nothing and immediately jumped in his red corvette and drove off into the nights road. Katlyn ran out of the house and up to Serena who was laughing harder than she had ever laughed before. Serena stopped and stared into her mothers blue tear filled eyes, laughing softly. Katlyn raised her arm and smaked Serena as hard as she could as whip cream continued flying all over the lawn and house. "I loved him. Yet again you managed to destroy my life,"Katlyn shouted with her voice shaking in rage.  
  
"Forget about him what about me. You stopped talking to me, taking me out, feeding me those sweets with the little candy ducks on top, and forgot to but my nail polish for the past two months!!! What mother could possibly be that stupid and hard headed,"spat the egotistical Serena as she put her hands on her waist and stared up at the full moon that was the only source of light in the area. Serena's house when in the country so there were- n't that many houses near.  
  
"SERENA!!! I HAVE A LIFE TOO. Listen you little brat! Your father is dead but we still have to move on. You want me to do everything for you all the time. Bunny your 16 years old, almost a women, its time you start acting like one,"barked Katlyn. Tears were strteaming down her face uncontrollably and her makeup was smiring. Serena gritted her teeth not knowing what to say next.  
  
"My father is the only man in your damn life. You hear me!!No one and I mean no one will replace him. You arent much of a women either so shut your mouth!!! You give me everything I want without question thats what a mother is for,"Serena hissed, slapping her mother twice as hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess, Princess. I've got great news. Wake up. You've gotten the habit of oversleaping thats got to stop,"Lita cheerfully said as she pulled the covers off of the sleeping ''princess". Serena pushed herself up and let out a yawn.  
  
"Fine I admit I've been a little pain in the ass can I go home now,"Serena whispered and shut her eyes tightly hoping when she opened her eyes that she would be back in her room. When she opened them she was still in the large room.  
  
"Lita you said somethin' about good news?"Serena lazily said, getting to her feet and walking past the royal blue curtain that lead to the bathroom.  
  
"I've been promoted to be your lady-in-waiting! Were going to have so much fun. Now hurry up there so we can get ready for church,"Lita shouted energetically from the other side of the silk curtain.  
  
"Lady-in-who".  
  
"Lady in waiting. You know, your companion. A gaurdian of some sort. Its such an honor. I've already been given an assignment".  
  
"Thats cool now we can associate more often. So who is the maid going to be"  
  
"I don't have a clue. Hurry. Church starts in an hour."  
  
"I'm done,"Serena said going back to her room and opening the door to her enormous walking closet.  
  
One by one she checked each poofy outfit and finally came to the perfect one. Serena pulled it out and walked out of the closet. It was a white dress that had pearls out lining the waist, long flowing sleeves that went down to her wrist, various flowers were sewn gold onto the dress, and last a large diamond was in the middle of the chest area.  
  
It took Serena a good fifteen minutes to get the corsage and dress on. "Next, the hair. My hairs a disaster what should I do with it,"Serena sarcasticaly said grabbing a bit of her blonde hair.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful. Flaming red just like you father. Lets tighten it upwards in a bun thats held by a string of rubies,"Lita said, grabbing a scrunchie looking thing that had red rubies on it from a chestnut wooden cabinet that was beside them.  
  
"My hair is blonde not red,"Serena said as Lita made a neat bun and wrapped the "scrunchie" around it. "I know your not ill so theres got to be something else wrong with you. What could it be? Anyways now the headdress,"Lita wondered as she carefully put on a gold headdress on Serena's head.  
  
Serena swirled around and looked at herself in the mirror. The headdress was flowing behind her and covered all her hair. She looked beautiful.......like a princess. "Ah wait. Were not done. Now the makeup and jewelry. The Queen says we all should dress our best for today was when Prince Darien asked the Queen to become his wife,"Lita informed.  
  
Serena slipped on some rings to her right index finger and powdered her face with powder Lita had given her. "Oh I didn't notice what you were wearing. Pretty...... Wait, rewind. Mary, Queen of spasms going to marry, Darien, Prince of hotness? Whats with that. How could he choose her out of all the fish in the sea,"Serena blurted out, not compreheanding what she had just heard.  
  
"Princess you know better than to address her like you just did. Oh well what was said was said now lets get going,"Lita said, opening the wooden door that lead to the hall. They walked down the hall and reached a staircase that went down to the first floor. There was a red carpet running down the each step and the handle of the stairs were made of pure polished gold.  
  
I think I can get the hang of this princess thing, Serena thought to herself , observing her surroundings. The ceiling had angels painted on them, pictures of high noble men and other important people were hung in each corner, the chandiler that hung over the entrance was beautiful and was real to top it off, the curtains were all opened showing the clear blue sky and healthy dark grass from outside, and last the floor was shining grey marble.  
  
Serena and Lita walked out of the castle, crossed the bridge, and jumped in a carriage that was waiting for them. After a ten minute ride they arrived to the "royal church". It was a big church that was made out of brown bricks and had a cross at the tip of the church. The girls were escorted off of the carriage and into the church. The escorter opened the wooden doors to the entrance and walked them in.  
  
The chruch was packed with people who were all staring at Serena and whispered to the person next to them. Serena had quickly became popular for having that outburst the day before. Candles were lite everywhere and statues of saints were in each corner while others were in some top of private praying room. Lita walked with Serena to the front row where they had a reserved seat.  
  
The church became quickly silent once they saw the Queen standing at the front of the church were the paster usually preached. Mary grinned slightly and began to speak,"Welcome everyone. I have a little announcment to make. The paster who regularly preaches has been beheaded and replaced by a priest. (Everyone in the church let out a gasp). SILENCE...........as I was saying. The priest came from Spain and his name is Father Miguel de Fonce de Martin de Mona Lisa de Lopez de Colombus de Aztec................thank you".  
  
Serena didn't have a string off faith in her body, a matter of fact she thought the story of God was a big joke and only laughed. I guess from now one she would have to learn how to be faithful if she didn't want to be beheaded by Ms. Spasm (Serena was starting to address her like that in private). After hearing the preist talk about the gospel he told everyone to bow there heads down and pray.  
  
Most people grumbled at the request. Mary stood up and shouted ,"Guards take those pathetic beings out of my sight and to the Tower of London so that they can be beheaded". The gurads immediately ran to the row that Mary was pointing at and they took them all away. Serena bowed her head down and prayed, Lord please don't let that crazy women kill me. Anyone but me. I'm too young and I don't deserve to die.  
  
After an hour of asking God not to let Mary kill Serena, mass ended. Everyone returned to the castle to eat breakfeast. Serena was sitting in her usual place and was munching on ever peice of food that she could get her hands on. Just before she was going to shove three sausages in her mouth she felt a finger softly tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw the person she wanted to see once she layed her eyes on him, Prince Darien.  
  
His black hair was nicely trimmed, his chocalate brown eyes glittered, his face perfectly formed, and his clothes matched Serenas, gold and white.  
  
"Princess Elizabeth nice to meet you. May I say you look extravagant today. Your choice of colors brings out your eyes more,"Darien complemented, lifting up her left hand and kissing it.  
  
Serena must have blushed ten different shades of red before she stammered,"Uh. Tha- Than-Thank-you. I-I mean-you...............look(Darnit you jackass just say, Serena thought). You look awfully well yourself Prince. Would you like a cup of tea".  
  
"Maybe another time. I just wanted to ask if Mina, Amy, and yourself would like to go hunting with Mary and I,"Darien asked sitting next to Serena, gazing in to her completely lit-with-emotion eyes.  
  
"I would love to go. Shall we be departing now"?  
  
"My princess, whenever you please". Oh my God he just said I was his princess, cheered Serena in her head.  
  
"Lets leave now..........my lovely prince".  
  
Darien slightly blushed and walked out of the room. Later Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina all met the queen and Darien in the forest where the hunting took place. Darien was wearing an outfit that looked exactly like the one Robin Hood wore and was ready to start shooting arrows at birds.  
  
It was really hot, probably around the mid 90's and Serena was outside sweating up a storm, usually she would just stay in her room looking at yaoi magazines or watching romantic soap operas on t.v. She was way too lazy to go outside to even get the newspaper but for some reason now she was going outside to go kill innocent animals. The things people do for love, tsk tsk, she thought.  
  
Mary quickly grabbed a bow and arrow and shot a bird into a tree without trying. Serena was fearing her "sister" more and more by the second. Mina grabbed her set and shot it, missing the bird and killing a butterfly. Amy had respect for the animals and wondered who created such an awful sport so she just watched, wincing each time the arrow was shot into the air. The next person to shoot was Serena.  
  
"I don't know how to do this,"lied Serena, making it sound like she was going to cry anytime soon. She acually was really good with the bow n' arrow. Constantly she would take Shinji's plastic fake one and go chasing after him, always shooting him perfectly. Then Shinji would pretend he was hurt when he wasn't and Katleyn would scream at Serena, the usual.  
  
"No worries, I'll show you how,"Darien caringly said as he grabbed a set and walked over to Serena, wrapping his arms around her and began to show her how to finger the object properly by taking her hands in his.  
  
"Hm-mm,"Mary coughed, obviously becomming quickly jealous.  
  
"There you go. Now pull the string back and let the arrow shoot off,"Darien whispered in her ear, still with his arms around her. Serena looked at him and they both began to move closer to each other by the second.  
  
"HM-MM,"coughed Mary again, only louder. Darien and Serena quickly parted after that second rough angry cough.  
  
"I think she can do it herself now Prince Darien".Mary said, clenching her teeth. Serena mindlessley picked up the set and just before she was going to let the arrow fly away, a cockaroah came flying from a tree and straight to her face.  
  
"Get it off me!! Get it off me!! Get it off me!!,"shrieked Serena as she let the arrow go. The arrow shot a few feet a away in Dariens left butt cheek. Once the arrow was in Darien just jumped a little and bravely yanked it out.  
  
"I think I need medical assistance,"Darien informed looking at the bloody arrow.  
  
"Yes, at once,"Mary said.  
  
Serena stopped, dropped, and rolled hoping the roach would get off of her face.  
  
"Princess,"Amy muttered.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Get it off of me please,"Serena screamed still rolling in the dirt.  
  
"Princess,"Amy repeated.  
  
Serena stopped rolling and glared at Amy. "Don't you see I'm trying to get this pest off of me,"Serena said with her voice throbbing with emotions. Everyone knew that she was making a big deal out of something that wasn't important, especially since the roach flew away a long time ago.  
  
"Princess, you really should get up."Mina grumbled in embarrasment.  
  
"What do you want with my life,"Serena asked sounding like someone had died. No one said anything. Serena heard someone cough behind her and when she turned there standing was about a dozen knights, the King from Spain, and Lita.  
  
"Queen.....Son. Uh, am I interrupting something?"asked the King quietly. "No. Do you want to ask me something,"Mary kindly asked.  
  
"Acually I was just going to say that I arrived and wondered when you wanted to talk about the Catholic churches,"the King said.  
  
"Welcome! Its nice to meet you. Your son is very charming, he asked me to marry him. I'm not sure if you knew. Well anyways I would like to talk about that topic right now. After we bring poor Prince to the medical area. He had an accident no thanks to my low life sister,"Mary informed holding Dariens hand and walking away.  
  
"I'll talk to you later my princess,"Darien whispered to Serena as he walked by her. Mina and Amy both said after him,"Good bye. We have things we have to do". Everyone marched away and she was left there still sitting on the floor.  
  
The trees blew roughly against eachothere and the birds churps filled the air. Serena looked down at her lap. Her once snow white dress was now covered in mud and dirt. There I go again making a fool of myself. So I guess from now on I'm just a low life. Its what I deserve. But I'm a princess now, but I'm being treated like a peasant. No respect. No being showered with jewerly. No ball nights. No fun. Being a princess is harder than I thought. Or at least being Elizazbeth is.  
  
"Elizabeth?"someone said reluctantly from behind her. Serena pulled off her headdress letting her golden locks of shining hair fall down to her elbows, usually it would fall down to her thigh.  
  
"Hmm?"Serena groaned crestfallen by the fact that someone had called her a low life.  
  
"Its me Robin Dudley. Its been ages since I've seen you. Your even more beautiful than you were before. I came to ask you if you could release my father from the Tower of London somehow. Mary sent a crew to the village and they've either been burning anyone who was Protestant or taking them to that cursed tower. Elizabeth are you listening,"Robin perplexedly asked.  
  
Serena stood up and turned to him. She blushed sharply and stared at him like if he was God. Her blue eyes were observing the man who stood infront of her from head to toe and back up again.  
  
"You are,"Serena said putting on an elegant, dramatic sounding British accent.  
  
"Robin. Your best friend. I heard something was wrong with you, now I know what they meant. Anyways please take my old man out of there,"Robin desperately blurted out.  
  
He had short blonde hair and his eyes were intense emerald green. Robin was taller than Darien and more built. Serena was in another world, so much that she started drooling.  
  
And then he would kiss me and I would kiss him back. Then he would........oh yes......no not that there.......more.........wait.....no go on..............oh harder...............no stop too quick..........faster.  
  
"Hello,''Robin yelled.  
  
Serena snapped out of her sex daydream and said,"Right. Lets go".  
  
"Good, I already have the carriages infront of the castle. I knew you would say yes,"Robin smiled, kissing Serena on the cheek and sticking a small flower in her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robin and Serena ran through the black metal bars to the entrance of the Tower of London. It looked like a small palace that was made out of grey bricks and all the way at the top ot the tower were heads with spears sticking right through them, the heads off beheaded people. The sky was suddenly gloomy, cloudy, and dark. It was softly drizzling as the pair of them ran down the hallways and out into the court were there was a wooden table that had a whole to put the persons head in.  
  
Robin's father's head was place in the ditch and was ready to chop off. A swordsman had an axe and just before he was about to let it fall down and slice the innocent mans head Serena shouted,"Stop the lot of you''!!!  
  
The swordsman, a couple of wealthy looking men, and the father all looked towards her. "Shut up women. The Queen asked us to do this and no one can interfere,"retored one of the wealthy men.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I am the invincible sword goddess with the green destiny that knows no equal. Be it Li Mu Bai or giant crane bow your heads and ask for mercy. I am the dragon from the desert who appears from no where and leaves without a trace. Blah Blah Blah. Okay no I'm not really everything I said. Thats acually a phrase from my favorite movie Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Wata. Whoo. Waah. Ching Chong Maka hiyah.(Robin elbows Serena). Uh hum. Yeah about that man. I demand you to release him. I Princess Lizzy have a right to stop you from killing an innocent harmless man,"Serena said, trying to sound smart and royal.  
  
The swordsman and wealthy men all raised an eye brow at her and quickly with out mercy the swordsman swung the axe chopping Robin's dads head. There was a loud crushing noise and then it fell to the floor with a thump. Blood was gushing all over the floor and post. The two stood there staring at the head that was rolling down the court yard leaving a trail of blood.  
  
"John Dudley. My father. One of your fathers closest advisers in the Privacy Council also the commander of the fleet in the campaign against France. I should have never lied about being Catholic, I could have died along with him in peace,"Robin solemnly said walking out of the tower. The swordsman and wealthy men left right after the beheading was done.  
  
Serena stood there alone as the rain suddenly pounded down to the earth. Her hair and clothes quickly became statured and everything was silenced by the thunders roar.  
  
The head was at the corner of the court yard and it eyes were still open, tears comming out of them, blood streaming from the bottom.  
  
Never had I imagined that I would see something so horrible in my life. Even though I never knew the man it felt like I knew him my whole life. It feels like my heart has been sliced in half. Will I survive Mary's wrath? How can I when everyone sees me as a low life. My mom is in another world. I'm not even me anymore. I'm someone who is lost in a different dimension. Was it the locket. Where is the locket? Why was it in my attic? Why am I being punished so badly? I'm the forgotten princess. Avoided by the people in this world and not wanted by the people in my world. Is this really the life of a princess? I guess I'm just going to have to find out myself, I guess I'm going to finally have to be a women. Theres no Katleyn to take care of me. No Shinji to play with. No life of my on own. A women is being born.  
  
Only if Serena knew that she was only getting it off easy........things were going to get much worse. From now on she was living in hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope you liked it. Believe it or not but this chapter was suppose to be MUCH longer but I decided that I would shorten it. Now you all know Serena's personality. Snobby and self centered. I have something to say: i posted this on another site and they thought Serena was suppose to be Elizabeth, no. Serena is Serena who is in Elizabeths body. Thats why I haven't put any big words when Serena talks or other languages because Serena doesn't know different languages or big words, Elizabeth does. I hope people understand now.  
  
Heres the list:  
  
Serena: Elizabeth Mina: Not a historical character Amy: Not historical character Mary:Queen Mary Darien:Not historical character Robin: Robin Dudley. He really was Lizzy's best friend throughout there whole lives. My description of him was made up. He acually had black hair and a beard. Lizzy had a thing for him but swore that she would never get married, thats why she was know as the Virgin Princess. Long story thats not related to mine. If I forgot any characters just tell me in the review. R and R 


	3. Someone Else?

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or other hisorical characters in this story.  
  
Authors Notes: There was a big decrease in reviews, sorta a let down. But I'm glad that the people who reviewed liked it. Oh the answer to the question: If Serena is in Elizabeths body who is in Serena's. Well you see Serena's body no longer exists. I hope that helps. Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been busy. Well I hope you enjoy this chappy. Oh yeah and I'm thinking about making the story a mystery. I suggest that you read my other fic which is in the Dead or Alive/Game section, because It might take me awhile to plan out where this story is going and how am I going to go about things. So in the meantime go ahead and read my other fic. If you like depressing, action, and romance stories then I think you'll like it.  
  
Forgotten Princess  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it"? Darien asked, holding Serena's hand as they walked through the garden. Birds, as usual, were singing; the air smelled of fresh flowers and the sky was clear and sunny. The pair were walking through a maze of flowers and bushes. Roses, tulips, dandilions, sun flowers, you name it it was there. The floor had stepping stones upon which they walked on. "Yes its sure a nice day,"Serena sarcastically said. She wasn't in the mood to go outside and ride horses, the memory of Robin's father's head was still in her head. She could remember it like if it was happening right there and then.  
  
The head was rolling down the court yard living a trail of oozing blood, the eyes still moving, and tears sliding down his cheeks. It made Serena's stomach twist into knots and going outside on a humid day was not making the problem any better. "Are we almost there?"Serena whined, snatching her hand out of his.  
  
"We are here. My horse is the black one and yours is the white,''Darien commented as he turned out of the maze and stood before the entrance of teh forest. Two horses stood there, tied to a tree, one a pearl white color and the other pitch black. Darien lifted Serena up by her waist and sat her on the white horse. "Her names Bumcumble. She just gave birth so shes a little frail. But thats besides the point. I just wanted to show you how to get around in the forset. You never know when you'll need it to come in here. Is an extravagant place."Darien informed, jumping on his horse.  
  
Serena was wearing a yellow flowing dress. Half of her golden hair was in a bun while the other half hung loose. She had silk slippers upon her feet and yellow diamonds around her neck.  
  
"How do you know this forest when you do not even live here,"Serena asked arrogantly as she softly kicked the sides of Bumcumble to get her to move. Bumcumble moved slowly and walked into the cool forest.  
  
"Well the first day I arrived the Queen gave me a map of the forset. She said that in time it would come to be useful to me,"Darien explained.  
  
A nice breeze went into the forest making all the trees brush against eachother for support. It was peaceful and quiet, something that was usually found with all the comotion in the corridors of the palace. People were always running to do errands or going to meet someone. After a few days the palace began to stink terribly. There was so many people in tha palace that when it came time to eat, the dining area was flooded with people and food. Mice were crawling in cracks and flies were everywhere.  
  
"If you ever find yourself in the need to sleep while out here, there is a cottage ontop of that hill."Darien pointed out, moving his head upwards to the tip of the forest. Sheesh, I would be asleep before I even get up there, Serena thought to herself.  
  
"This forest holds amazing herbs and it has fresh berries. Why don't you look at that."Darien happily said, as his horse turned right into a field of berries. It was amazing, it looked like a green desert with blue pocka dots all over. Serena rudely picked a bunch out and shoveed them in her mouth. She was so used to eating at least sevem meals a day, eating only three a day was not her thing.  
  
"Er.....Prince. This is really not interesting can we----".  
  
"Shhhhhh. Do you hear that? Someones hear,"Darien interruputed. Serena rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stared at him pull out his bow and arrow.  
  
From nowhere a dozen men came jolting out of bushes and trees. "Kill them both,"shouted a man from behind Darien.  
  
"Serena ride west while I ride east. We can later meet up at the village!"commanded Darien, racing off to the right as half of the man went after them. They were all on chestnut horses that had armor on them. "Finally excitiment. I seriously thought I was gonna die of boredness. Man I really feel like going shopping. Stupid place has nothing fun to do,"Serena complained to herself.  
  
Just before she tilted the horse sideways an arrow shot at her. Alarmed, she quickly turned back to see who the idiot was. She half expected the twelve men that stood before her. "Um.........hey. I'll be going now,"Serena mumbled with a grin. The men chased her as the flung arrows and spears at her. The horse was getting weaker by the second and the ride was getting bumpy. They had just shot Bumcumble was shot in the leg, the horse paniced and went faster.  
  
"Slow down,"Serena squealed as the horse made her knock against a tree. Serena fell to the floor with a thump and Bumcumble just kept going. She rubbed her butt and sprung up to her feet. The men had caught up to her.  
  
Surrounded, Serena got into a random fighting stance. "Whooooooo. Waaaaaaaaata. Ching Chong. Hayahhhhh. Lalallallalalala. If you guys get near me I'll go Chinese on your asses,"Serena threatened. The men wearing green outifts stared at eachother in intense puzzlment. The ignored the blonde and just went after her.  
  
Serena ran, something she never did before. Her yellow dress flowed behind her and the wind was blowing the opposite direction from where she was running so she was being pushed backwards. One man shot an arrow and it flew over her head, slicing the ribbon that held her hair up, in half. Her locks of hair drooped down and went all over her face.  
  
"If you don't hit that women then I'll have all of you beheaded,"hissed a man. Serena didn't look back to see who they were, she just ran as ten arrows came at her per minute. "I'm Princess Elizabeth and I'll get all of your heads if you hit me or not."Serena lied.  
  
"Elizabeth? Who is that? Oh your that red head girl?"laughed another.  
  
Their knowing about her being royalty didn't stop them from trying to kill her, the arrows kept at it until finally one of them went though her left arm. Serena felt it rush into her flesh, ripping veins and muscles, and sticking out in the other side. She looked at her wound and blood was staining her beautiful long sleeved dress.  
  
To make matters better, she tripped over a tree stump, and flew a few feet away. As her body smashed to the ground Serena felt two arrows stick into her back. "STOP IT!!!!!"Serena demanded, covering her face. They didn't stop, more and more arrows were stricking her body. Blood was spitting all over the place and the awful men were showing no mercy.  
  
After two minutes of brutally shooting up Serena, the men told eachother that she was dead. Serena slowly pushed herself up. The pain stung and it felt like she had just been electricuted. Wobbling side to side she managed to stand upright with the support of a blood stained tree.  
  
"They won't get away with this,"Serena swore herself with a voice trembling in anger. Serena felt her body levitate and fly towards the men taht were at least ten miles away. Was this real? Was she acually flying? The trees were no longer brushing against eachother and when she looked up at the sky, there were purplish grey coulds hanging menacingly over the bleak landscape.  
  
The anger had controlled her body and she was "flying" quickly towards the men. There was at least twenty and they all stopped as they felt a forceful wind. Serena's aura was so powerful that they could feel it. She cotinued to clench and unclench her fist. Kill them..........they deserve to die no no no no one deserves that. Get a hold of yourself. Kill them. No. They treated you like trash. Stop.  
  
Serena was having a war with herself, it was like if she were possesed. It was too late, a pink beam came zooming out of her hands and it zapped all the men and their horses. It felt like fire but the pain quickly disappeared once it was out. The men all fell to the floor and didn't move. Serena flew towards them and saw all of their horrified faces, they looked like they saw a ghost. She touched their neck to feel for a pulse but none had one whats so ever.  
  
"What did I do,"Serena asked herself. Arrows were hanging out from her back, legs, and arms. "Whats just happened? I feel so...so ...uh".  
  
Serena fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you feeling okay"said someone. Serena could feel a wet cloth rub against her forehead. Her eyes weakly opened and found Lita hunched over her. "Where am I,"Serena mumbled without force.  
  
Lita sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed Serena lie in. "The Queen exiled you. She said your a bad example to the quests and that when the King of Spain saw you he said that you were a disgrace to the country. That it wasn't very lady like to go off and get into a brawl."  
  
"Lita I give you permission to call the Queen Mary and to call me Serena. I know its not my real name but just do it. Where am I?"  
  
"Its Hatfield. The castle she sent you to. Nice place. It may been not as flashy as your castle but at least it doesnt smell. Its more relaxing."  
  
"Did I get any medication"?  
  
"Yes. Ointments and herbs were placed in. Is there anything you want to tell me.......you look disturbed".  
  
Serena closed her eyes, she was working up a migrain. Her hair was tieed in a bun and she was naked under the sheets. The room she was in was dull and plain. It reminded her about her home. The floors were wood, the walls high, and no more. Very plain...........but Serena liked it more than the rich paintings of angels, or marble floors. It was more welcoming to her.  
  
Serena felt like her chest was pulled out of her body and thrown back in. She had just filled twenty men and horses, discovered that she had mysterious powers, and now she was probably going to lie to Lita a person who had been respectful to her. No........she can't lie.  
  
"Lita.....you may not believe me but if you don't then no one will. I feel lost as it is so bear with me please".Serena said, voice scratchy. She explained everything. About finding the locket in her attic, being trasported to this world, about how she mistreated her family, and about finding powers and killing people.  
  
There was silence in the room. Lita was looking down at her lap, thinking over what she had just been told. Her copper hair was loose and was covered by a brown headdress.  
  
"Serena..............................I'm from another world too!!"confessed Lita, tears falling down her face as she said those words. Serena's eyes shot open with excitment, curiosity, and tension. Whats was happening? Was it a coincidence or something else? Could it even be possible? Now Serena wanted to get to know Lita more. Does she have powers? Why is she here and how'd she get here?  
  
I'm not the only one..........I guess I'm not SO forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yup and thats all for chappy 3. I know it left you wondering about Lita. and I'm sorry that it was kinda short and less descriptive.........Um if you have any questions just leave a review. If you have any ideas then tell me. I'm beggining to worry about this fics existance, so help me out and leave a review. And its not because of a revview but I think Im runnin out of ideas :( But hopefully I'll do well. R&R........I'll try to update ASAP. KK? Bye 


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or other historical characters in this story.  
  
Authors Note: You readers are misunderstanding something that I should have explained that I didn't. Bloody Mary isn't the Queen of Scots; I thought that you all knew that so I didn't explain. But it was my fault for not explaining it, if you knew it or not. The Mary I was talking about is Mary I of England. This is Elizabeth's sister. Anyways I'm glad that I got that through and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Please, reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Forgotten Princess  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A day had flown by like a bird drifting through the sky without anywhere to turn. Hatfield was peaceful and it was the perfect place to heal, far away from Mary. Serena and Lita had not had a chance to discuss the matter of Lita also being from the future. It was a bright windy day that smelled of fresh flowers and the whistle of the trees brushing on each other filled the air. Doctors were constantly coming from all parts of England to patch up the gashes and cuts that enclosed her body; so Lita was always asked to step out.  
  
The two had acted like nothing had happened and they continued to talk without curiosity or puzzlement. Serena was in the library of the gray brick castle and the lit candles were slowly dimming, someone had probably left the candles on all night thought Serena to herself as she took a sit on a red cushioned chair that was set beside a wooden book case. The room was spacious, had plenty of furniture that sheltered mice from being seen, and books were neatly filed into there bookcases.  
  
There was a slight knock at the door, unwillingly the door opened and Lita peeked her head into the room. Serena slightly smiled and called out, "Lita come in. I've been dying to talk to you but since all these doctors have been coming I haven't had the chance". Lita walked in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a haunting violet dress and her hair, as usual, was tied up in a bun that had a headdress concealing her iridescent copper hair. "How'd you get here alone"? Asked Lita perplexedly as she sat next to Serena and softly placed two mugs on the table. "I didn't, one of the maids escorted me. Sorry for changing the subject but what I really want to know is how you got here". Serena emphasized, taking the mug full of tea up to her lips and sucked slightly on the sweet steamy liquid.  
  
Lita lifted her mug and blew sympathetically into it so that it would cool off, then she spoke with a disturbance in her tone of voice. "I fell. Fell into a sewer. I could've sworn that it had a lid but It suddenly disappeared I went flying in. It all happened a year ago, the cold bitter night that I had..killed my friend. Then I found myself here."  
  
Serena slightly chocked on her drink, she was entirely taken back. "Y- y-you k- k-killed your friend??"  
  
Lita regretfully nodded then continued," She had everything that I didn't. I was the poor girl that had bad grades and was ignored by everyone. Our friendship was made out of pity. She pitied me and I admired her, until the one day I couldn't take the pain anymore. The pain of being me. So..I slashed her neck and threw her body into a river. What about you?"  
  
"I was transported here by a locket that I had coincidently found in my attic. Why are we here?" Serena asked hoping that Lita would be her salvation by knowing the answer to all her questions but when Lita shrugged she was dejected.  
  
"I don't want to be here anymore. I've watched too many people die and too many people get hurt. I'm not even me anymore. Only you Mina, and Amy know how it feels. But I don't trust them because they are spies for Mary. I miss all my true friends that didn't pity me, the ones who snuck into clubs and had fun. My parents were also a big part of me; my mom and I were the best of friends. My dad was always there to lighten up my day," Lita remarked.  
  
"From now on I say we should be sister. We're going through the same thing and we'll just have to find a way out. I just know there's got to be a way. Listen, the docs said that I would be up on my feet by tomorrow why don't we go out and have fun with Darien and forget the polite language and the fake accents. Let's be who we are and we get punished then so be it. We have a right to stand out and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. So are you in?" Serena enthusiastically asked, shooting out her hand. Lita nodded and shot out her hand, placing it on top of Serena's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how is life in here," inquired a voice from near the door to Serena's room. Serena looked glanced over at the entrance way to find Prince Darien standing there wearing a knights outfit.  
  
"It's actually been pleasing. I've got to read a few books and I am almost healed. The scenery is great, the breeze us soothing, and the quietness is terrific. I would love to stay here permanently, after all I'm not wanted in the other castle," Serena joyfully said. Darien's face went from happy-to-see-you to how-disgraceful.  
  
"Princess with all due respect....err you know it's not proper to speak in such an accent and you should not talk about your palace like that," Darien corrected with cautiousness so that in no way he would be offending anyone. Serena sighed and fingered her sleeves hem.  
  
"Sorry..but I will not change myself for anyone. Where did you go when those men attacked," Serena said with a sudden serious tone of voice.  
  
Darien looked away and was quick to change the subject, "You look beautiful today. Are you wounds feeling better"?  
  
"Don't change the subject".  
  
"Are you feeling better"?  
  
"Answer my question". Serena said, getting aggravated.  
  
"I had something to do".  
  
"So you decided to go do something instead of coming to rescue me!?! With permission Prince, may I ask what were you were doing?"  
  
"Princess with all do respect I can keep secrecy to myself, I am royalty myself so I don't see that it is fair for me to tell you my secrets, "Darien pointed out.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that!! Who do you think you are!?! "Serena barked back, standing up and staring into Darien's deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"I hate you," Darien snapped back.  
  
Darien pursed his lip and stared right back at her, gazing into her ocean blue eye's that were sparkling. He then unexpectedly pushed Serena on the violet covered bed. Serena fell backwards and bounced on the bed. What is he doing to me? Serena thought, suddenly feeling panic.  
  
Darien let himself fall on top of the blonde and he locked his lips with hers. He slightly sucked on her lower lip and she responded by sliding in her tongue, Serena knew that French kissing didn't exist at the time but she was too in the mood to have noticed. Serena was about to have a stroke when he messaged her tongue slowly with intense passion. Her glossy lips continued to meet with his nicely groomed lips, not matter how hard Serena tried to fight the temptation, she just couldn't.  
  
No, if Mary finds us she'll have my head for sure. What am I doing? How do I even know if these feelings I have for I'm are real? I have to stop..have to. How does he know how to make out, is it even possible? I'm so confused. Must-resist-urge. Serena momentarily said to herself, pushing off Darien roughly.  
  
"What just happened?" Serena asked.  
  
"Bronx, New York, 2003. I practice a whole lot; I can please a girl in more than one way. This place is hell! No clubs, real food, and all that other nice stuff". Darien blurted out, still intoxicated by the great make out he had just had.  
  
Serena's eyes widened and her mouth swung open, was this real or all a dream. There's Darien, Lita, Mina, Amy, and me. Now I wouldn't be surprised if Mary was from the future too, okay never mind I would be scared shitless. Can you imagine someone like that living at the same age as me? Ugh.  
  
"Virginia...2003. My name is Serena Woods, 19 years old." Serena properly introduced, sticking out her hand.  
  
"The names Darien Marshall, 23 years old. I was still in school, almost had my degree as a doctor. I moved out of the Bronx and went to California. This awkward, once you stuck your tongue down my throat that you had to be from the future," Darien laughed.  
  
"Na ah you were the one who shoved your tongue down me mister I think I can get any girl I want" Serena laughed back. They talked about what they missed, who they missed, and what they regretted. Darien spread rumors and backstabbed the people who helped him out of the ghetto. The people got fired from their jobs, were avoided by the cities people, and the family went poor. He was transported when he got electrocuted, sticking a plug into an outlet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was walking down the corridor; she was coming from a late dinner. Her long brown dress flowed behind her and the hazel jewels that dressed her clothes shined despite the lack of sunlight. The blonde hair that covered her head was, as usual, tied into a tight bun that was shaded by a dull colored headdress. The heels of hear shoes tapped against the floor and the sound echoed throughout the hallway.  
  
She wasn't thinking about anything, being in 1553 was a drastic change for her. No fooling around, no slang language, and absolutely no horse play.  
  
I can't believe this, I've been here for two months and yet it feels like two years. The same thing happens everyday: getting ignored by the courts people. I'm sick of that food; I must've lost ten pounds. Eating lamb, peas, carrots, and chicken is not my cup of tea at all. Look at me; I've adjusted to talking all educated and junk. I want to go home already. HEY maybe if I tap my shoes together like Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ then I might go home. *shuts eyes, taps feat, and repeats, "There's no place like home* SO much for that------------  
  
Serena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had just stepped on something, or somebody. Her head snapped down to the floor and she saw a horrifying. It was Mina. Blood squirming out of her neck.....that was the only thing left of her. Serena looked around to see if there was a body and she didn't see one. Mina's long blonde hair was scattered all over the floor as if someone were trying to scalp her.  
  
Okay this is my luck!! I try to walk to my room and SHABAM there's suddenly someone dead. I'm not really sad for the girl, after all I don't know her and Lita said she worked for Mary so wouldn't that be a bad thing?? Oh there's a trail of blood, Serena said to herself in her mind as she followed a trail of blood that turned left into a corner and the person standing before her was someone she would have never expected.  
  
Why you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's a cliff hanger, don't you hate those. I hoped you like the chapter. Oh I almost forgot to mention that I've been describing Darien's eyes as brown, well that's because I'm trying to make the character more original. PLZ review. Reviews mean a whole lot to, your comments inspire me. Critiques are welcome reviews are even more welcome. I'll try to update the fic ASAP. I planned out where the story was going so I'm back on track. 


	5. Denied

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or other historical characters in this story.  
  
Authors Note: I felt very let down by the reviews I got. I have been struggling a great deal with this fic and I'm surprised that I even made another chapter. I'm not sure how far this will go but I won't give up. And this fic is not supposed to be historically true; I'm twisting facts and making them my own. Oh and I've added comedy in this chapter  
  
Forgotten Princess  
  
"As you know there was a murder in Hatfield last night. According to my sweet sister, Princess Elizabeth it was Robin Dudley. And according to Robin Dudley it was Princess Elizabeth. This is a preposterous act and the penalty will be death." Mary was walking back and forth staring at the people who were sitting at the chestnut table in the court house.  
  
Her hair was tightly tied into a bun and her face was white and pale as usual. The court house was a small brick room that had a red rug running through the middle of the room from the entrance. Many of the duchesses, knights, and dukes were all sitting in the benches with their eyes staring at the Princesses every move. Serena was sitting next to the judge with her arms folded on top of the desk in front of her. Robin was on the other side of the judge, looking around the room innocently.  
  
The night before, Serena followed Mina's trail of blood and it led her to Robin. The following day Serena was arrested and brought back to Mary's castle to have a hearing, Robin had blamed the murder on her.  
  
Serena stared patiently at the quests of the hearing, with a red cloak over her shoulders and a puffy sleeved red flowing gown underneath. Her crisp blond hair was in a ponytail that was tied with a string of diamonds.  
  
A small plump man limped up to the judges table and banged his mallet against his counter which made everyone stop their excessive chattering. He cleared his throat and spoke with a low scratchy voice," Your highness how nice to have you here today. We have a crisis hear as our Queen has just finished explaining. I would like you both to tell me where you were yesterday night".  
  
"Well I was walking from dinner to my room and I just bumped into Mina's.err, head." Serena stated, remembering the gruesome head that was flushed with blood.  
  
"I was in the alter praying for my father who was recently beheaded and when I walked out I saw Serena staring at me. Then she told me if I told anyone about this then she would kill me. I resisted so she took out her scepter and beat me with it until I fell to the ground helplessly. I have bruises all over to prove the beatings she gave me. Some lacerations haven't been healed and they still are bleeding," Robin cried out as he pressed his palm against his eyes and wept.  
  
"Oh please!!! Why would I have my scepter with me when it was around midnight? Also if you were that badly injured as you say you were then you wouldn't be able to walk as good as you are today," Serena laughed. She couldn't help but laugh; it was the stupidest excuse she's ever heard. Robin's eyes moved from left to right and back again, analyzing everyone's reactions. They all now stared at him, eager to find out what his defense would be.  
  
"It's the truth and if no one believes that it wasn't me then so be it," Robin clearly stated as he slightly fidgeted in his seat. Mary was sitting next to the judge with her mouth tightly shut.  
  
"Excuse me Robin, that tone of voice will not be accepted in my court and in our Queen's castle!!" The judge yelled, his voice roaring through everyone's ear and out from the other. He continued speaking after he saw a glare come from Mary's, "You will be beheaded if no one jumps in and says the truth. Mary has given me the permission to address that authority. I would love to do the honors on sending away either of you to get your heads cut off".  
  
"Do you want fries with that?" Serena joked as she pointed at him and winked. The judge stared at her blankly and everyone whispered to each other, extremely puzzled.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, the door to the court room was swung open and Amy came strolling in. She bowed down and walked up to the Queen. Her ice blue hair matched perfectly with the white and blue dress she had on.  
  
"Queen with all due permission, I have evidence that it was none other than Princess Elizabeth who committed this murder. I found a red string of hair near Mina's body and one of Princess Elizabeth's books," Amy declared proudly as she held up a string of hair that was barley visible and a book that was titled, 'Widows Pride'. It was indeed a book that Serena had grown fond off at her time in Hatfield but the red strand of hair puzzled her; since when did she have red hair?  
  
"Princess, this case is obviously unclear but since we found some evidence then that means there has to be more so you will be thrown in the dungeon with Robin until we come to a conclusion. Queen, that is to your satisfaction right?" The judge calmly said, turning to his side to look at the ambitious Queen.  
  
Mary nodded and informed the judge in a whisper," Do anything you want to her. Anything you want her for. It doesn't matter because when Amy gathers all the information I found this morning it'll be off with her head." The judge raised his arms and all the guards responded by charging towards Robin and Serena. Serena was grabbed by three guards and was dragged down to the dungeon. They walked out of the court and Serena crazily started to kick at the air and began screaming," Get off of me!! It wasn't me, leave me alone. God, help me!! Please let me wake up from this dream".  
  
"Ah shut up you wench," snarled a guard, grabbing his sword and hammering its handle against the side of her head. Serena instantly blacked out and blood began streaming down the right side of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena groaned and scratched her aching head that was burning in pain. She pushed herself up from the dirty, infested cement floor and looked around. Serena was in a small cell that had no windows and was a circular shape made out of bricks. Robin lay across her with his head against the metal barred door. Serena cursed at him when she pushed herself up and swept her dusty behind. There was a guard half asleep in front of the bars. His head repetitively wavered back and forth, once he caught himself asleep he would snap his head up again.  
  
"Ain't I supposed to be royalty dammit? Agh living here is hell, so much for being a princess and who ever said that life is easy for these rich junkies than their wrong," Serena grumbled to the guard who had fallen back asleep again, her voice echoing through out the room. They were in a small hallway that had a locked door at the end. If it weren't for the candle that was near the guard's feet, then they would've been sheeted by darkness.  
  
Serena walked back and forth, staring up at the uncleaned ceiling. Before she was about to scream out," I hate life", the door opened and someone tip toed towards the cold cell. It was Lita and Darien holding keys in their hands.  
  
"We came to get you out," Lita announced proudly as she shook the keys to show Serena that she would be set free. The keys jingled and Darien snatched them, quickly opening the cell. Robin shifted slightly and spread his body out on the floor.  
  
Lita grasped Serena's hand and the trio ran out of the room and entered a corridor. "Listen, we can't stay in this world anymore. Mary is planning to behead you if you are guilty or not, Lita gets sent to Spain to be a slave, and I'm going to marry Mary. That's funny, get it? Marry Mary? Uh hum anyways, I've been checking out the library all day for some information on anything that could possibly help us but we weren't successful so were going to the West wing library." Darien explained, leading the girls down the dark lonely halls.  
  
Serena was in total confusion. The sound of their feet tapping on the floor filled the air. "Wait a minute I'm really confused," Serena said.  
  
"I can't explain now. We have to get to the library as quick as we can". Darien was obviously not in the mood for explaining or talking for that matter. "What's the rush"? Serena couldn't understand anything at all.  
  
"LISTEN!! Do you want to stay in this world forever or get out as soon as possible?" Darien barked back hastily. They finally reached a door and when they opened it, it was a room full of books from the floor to the ceiling. Serena reluctantly walked in and lit the candles with the fire that was almost out of one candle that Darien had in his hand.  
  
She hated books and here she was storming through all of them. She walked down the files of books, staring at the letters. 'This darkness is getting on my nerves. Thank God for a light bulb because living off of candle light is depressing. Everything about this place is annoying me. The food is not well done and the Sunday masses are boring, not games to be played, nothing interesting at all to do.  
  
'I wish I could see my brother again, just to fool around and annoy him.' Serena was home-sick and more than ever it was getting to her.  
  
But to keep her mind off the topic she grabbed a pile of books and dropped them on a wooden table near the L book section. Serena found a pile of books next to the next to the exit doorway. The library wasn't as big as the one in Hatfield but the books were bigger, the floor was dusty and there wasn't much furniture. Only a few chairs around the room, mice were running every where, and it smelled of old people.  
  
Serena grabbed a book from her pile. 'Enchanted Lockets' by Martha Stewart was the books title. She went straight to the index and searched for transportation under T. Surprisingly, she found it and turned to page 199. Her eyes scanned the page and found something that would come to use so she quickly ripped out the page.  
  
"Hey guys I think I found something. It says that some enchanted lockets have magical powers that transport someone or thing that has been struggling in life and it has a map of this castle". Serena was frustrated, everything was boring and she wished she could just run away from everything. Her heart was pumping slowly; it was like time had just stopped.  
  
She killed a small army of men, got transported to another year, and is now stranded here in England. 'I feel so lonely. It feels like I'm in a trapped box and I can't get out. No ones helping me and I cant help myself, being that I'm too weak. I can't take this anymore. I want everyone to die, let them all burn in hell. No.no, they've helped me so much and they deserve to live.  
  
NO!! They don't, they're all worthless pieces of shit!! What did anyone ever give me? Nothing, exactly! That's why they should.live. Everyone should live their life to the fullest and have fun. Who cares about fun? No one should have to live a life of happiness, make them all suffer. Suffer until their skinny bones, deteriorate with their senseless minds.'  
  
Serena had a headache and fell to the ground. It felt like gravity had pushed her down and was keeping her there. Trying to get up, her heart suddenly came to a stop. Blood was rushing out of her eyes and mouth, spilling on the floor. Her eye color went from crystal blue to grassy green, her hair from blonde to red, tanned skin to pale, chubby to skinny and weak.  
  
The blood wasn't stopping; her eyes were full of blood. "HELP ME," Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. Lita and Darien were at the other side of the library and once they heard Serena's desperate wail they ran towards her. Serena's eyes rolled backwards and all you could see now was the whiteness. Drool was coming out of her mouth and she was making gagging noises.  
  
"You're a fool; a person such as you doesn't deserve to stay alive. Come with me, I can take you to places only your imagination would dream of. Just say yes and your life will make the biggest turn that you've ever gone through. I can't answer all your questions that you have to ask, I am your savior." A croaking voice declared as Serena kicked at the air and shook around helplessly. Serena could see a blur, a blur of a woman that had an axe in one hand and a cross in the other.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" Serena coughed out loudly, sticking out her right index finger and shooting an aqua beam at the blur that disappeared.  
  
"Serena what was it, what's wrong!?!" Lita shouted, dropping to her knees to help Serena up to her feet. Serena's eye's rolled forward and you could see the dark green they had turned into. Darien, getting worried, also crouched down to check if she had a temperature by pressing his hand against her forehead.  
  
"Who is there, come out from where you are hiding from!!?" A voice screamed from the entrance to the library. The voice echoed throughout the room and footsteps could be heard nearing the trio that convincingly hid in the storage room.  
  
"Your majesty I could've sworn that I heard some meddling even shouting," a man said.  
  
"You're an old fool what would you know. You no longer have any use for me. Robin, you go fetch me water and bring it back to my room," a woman ordered. At the sound of the library door shutting close, they all stormed out of the storage room and into the dimly lit room. Serena instantly slouched on a chair and began to take in deep breathes, from a shortage of breathe.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen soon, you guys were right. I had this vision of a lady that looked like Mary. I couldn't tell because it was all a blur. She told me that if I went with her that everything would be alright and she said that I didn't deserve to live. Then somehow this beam just shot out of my hand. Let's leave quickly; I have what we need so meet me tomorrow". Serena rubbed her aching temples as she explained the situation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Princess Elizabeth I have to tell you something may you please come here darling," Mary sweetly greeted as Serena walked by.  
  
"Yes your majesty".  
  
"As you know you have been released for the day to greet the Prince Darien's father who was very disappointed by your behavior the last time. Being at this ball is an advantage and mark my words that if anything at all goes wrong because of you, you will forever regret it. Thank you that was all I needed to say".  
  
Mary walked away arrogantly, leaving Serena there with her mouth hanging open. It was half past one and Serena had taken all day to get ready. She wore a red blouse that had ruffles on the shoulder and a dress that was hanging down innocently. Her dragon red hair was tied into a bun that was divided into two layers, with rubies in between the layers.  
  
'Okay this is my last chance to impress this lady. It's a do or die thing, well here I go' Serena reminded herself, walking down the corridor up to the only door in the hallway. Pushing the door opened, all the heads in the dining room shot towards her direction and people were quick to start gossiping. Serena bowed her head, placing one hand over the other on top of her stomach, and walked down the red carpet that was running down the muddle of the room up to a table where the royalty sat at.  
  
''I heard that she was caught messing around with one of her female servants," one woman whispered to her husband. Serena caught herself opening her mouth and quickly shut it closed, wanting to make a good impression this time. She gripped onto her scepter tightly to release her anger towards all the people that were whispering, but most importantly she kept a small grin on her face.  
  
''Why is she still alive?? We all know that she is a Protestant; it amazes me that the Queen cuts the Princess so much slack. Have you heard that she committed the murder? I wouldn't be surprised if it were true because she is such an odd person that seems out of the zone all the time," a tall buffed man scoffed to his daughter who nodded in agreement.  
  
Serena reached her sit next to the Darien and she correctly greeted the King of Spain," Hello your majesty hasn't it been such a glorious morning, especially since you're here".  
  
The King smiled," Haven't you changed! Well thank you for the nice welcoming and might I add that yes indeed it has been a glorious morning".  
  
Darien sat next to the King look sharp, like a hawk that was looking for its prey. "Nice to see you again Prince Darien, I hope you enjoy the dinner". Darien nodded and thanked her. Mary raised her eyebrows in amazement, not expecting that Serena could be so nice.  
  
Lita was sitting with the throngs of people in the room that was full of chattering ravenous people. The long table could fit twenty people and were made out of the best wood, the ceiling- like most of the castle- has angels and angelic symbols painted upon them, and chandeliers of all sizes hung throughout the dining room. The floor was mopped and polished and the large windows had their curtains opened to reveal the outside world that was usually concealed. Sadly since Lita was Serena's lady- in- waiting she had to sit with the King's knights, visitors, Dukes, and Duchesses that came from various places to talk about how great the Queen and the castles people were so that everyone would support the Queen whenever help was needed.  
  
Waiters suddenly came shooting out of the kitchen, carrying people's food to their tables. As always the royalty was feed first. Serena stared at her plate; she hadn't eaten in days so it was heaven for her to eat. Lamb, with green peas, lettuce, roast chicken, and red wine was what she had and for once she was thankful for the food that she had despised.  
  
"Hey Darien.psst. Guess what?" Serena whispered, shoving in a scoop full of peas into her mouth.  
  
"What," Darien reluctantly whispered back. He didn't want to be caught talking to Serena about classified things.  
  
"Yo mama so fat she was floating in the ocean and Spain claimed her for the new world".  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and said," Oh yeah? Well yo mama so fat when she wants someone to shake her hand, she has to give directions".  
  
"Was that supposed to be funny? I didn't think so, anyways!! Yo mama so fat she rolled over four quarters and made a dollar".  
  
Darien laughed out his red wine all over his clean blue outfit and gladly, no one noticed.  
  
"Yo mama so fat that even her clothes got stretch marks," Darien responded as he patted his clothes with a napkin.  
  
"Ill that's disgusting! Yo mama so fat that you bounced off of her and got lost".  
  
"That was a good one but no better than this one. Yo mama so fat when you spank her butt you can ride the waves".  
  
"Yee haw," Serena laughed and continued," Yo mama so fat she has more chin's than a Hong Kong phone book. There was a long pause until Darien let out a short laugh," I feel stupid. That took awhile to sink into my slow brain."  
  
He started to laugh for no reason and dropped his wine mug all over his body and the mug fell to the floor with a big flunk. Everyone stopped the loud talking to stare at "the scene". "I'll get that for you," Serena insisted as she bent down under the table to get the mug that disappeared into the floor. Serena's eyes widened and went she went to bring her head up, a lock of her scarlet hair got caught in between the buttons.  
  
The room had their eyes on the couple and saw Darien's hand jamming up and down against the table. Gasps were heard in every corner and Mary yelled," Excuse me but what is happening over there!?!"  
  
Serena's head was bobbing against the table as she tried yanking her hair out while Darien tried to open his buttons to his pants. Darien started to groan from the embarrassment and the room full of people all let out shrieks, shocked by the apparent sexual activity.  
  
Mary jumped out of her seat and walked over to Darien and grabbed Serena by her hair and scraped out the hair that was in his button. Serena felt her hair pull out of her scalp and the pain didn't hit until a moment later.  
  
"How can you do that to my fiancée. You're my sister why would you do this to me? I loved you and I told you everything you the best sister that I could ever ask for but you just ruined my life and now I'm questioning my existence!!'' Mary cried out, falling to floor and crying endlessly.  
  
"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!'' The King demanded. Guards from different parts of the room came running towards to Serena and Darien.  
  
"Darien fallow me I know where we can go to save our asses". Serena grabbed a hold of Darien's hand and pulled him towards her so that neither of them could go on without the other. One guard grabbed Serena's collar.  
  
'This is the end' Serena thought.  
  
People go day by day despising who they are or who've they become. Other people go day by day that what they say or do can harm the victim's lives more than they expected. Being denied by others is one thing but when you deny yourself it's a whole other thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* That's the end of this chapter. You guys wouldn't believe how close I was to stating that I was going to discontinue this fic but I did it. If it sounds boring and if you don't want to review than that's okay, I would understand. But I would like advice. 


	6. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or other historical characters in this story.  
  
Authors Note: I guess there was a slight improvement in the reviews. I decided to continue because of the people that emailed me and insisted that I continue. This chapter is where the R rated stuff really kicks in. There's a lemon scene, bad language, and violence.  
  
Forgotten Princess  
  
Chapter Six  
  
As they ran Serena felt her stomach leap with fear like an uncontainable wild beast. She began to remember the devil that had possessed her, feeling its presence and it's need to kill. Its eyes staring back at her intently, focusing on her every move and birthmark that was upon her soft skinned face. A necklace was engulfing its neck with a cross on it that had the words live and die written in blood on it. It's haunting smile that concealed its mouth which was made of worms that mocked her when it grinned.  
  
She could feel it around her, it was somewhere but she didn't see it. Serena snapped her head in different directions remembering her mother telling her to get the cardboard boxes in the attic, reflecting back to the horrid moment that she had even bothered to pick up the damn golden locket that had easily caught her attention with its golden shine. The world was spinning and she couldn't tell if she was running down the corridor to the library or the hall that lead to the garden. Serena squinted her eyes softly as Darien frantically ran with her hand tightly grasped in his.  
  
"Darien I don't feel good," groaned seriously as she tried to cease him from running. He stopped and turned to her, noticing that all the guards were right behind them, hot on their trails with their swords and axes in hand. Darien noticed the unusual paleness in her face and absent state of mind in her eyes, so he quickly picked her up and swung her over his shoulders. Her eyes rolled up to the angel painted ceilings and caught site of the demon that stared back at her, hanging from the corner of the room. Its dark red wings were erected outward, making its rock hard body clearly visible. Horns that swirled up like screws were atop of its head and its eyes stared sadly back at her, hating everything about Serena. Her stunning blonde locks of hair, ravishing blue eyes, shimmering lips; everything about Serena made the devils body cringe up with hate. Feeling the need to grab her little blonde head and rip it in half.  
  
"Don't let them get away!!!" A guard shouted, agitated by the fact that two people were outrunning a whole group of professional fighters. 'You you'll never pull through, Serena. Don't bother trying. If you stand up I'll push you down, if you talk back I'll speak louder, if you fight I'll fight back, if you run I'll get you. I'll kill you slowly just the way I want it, choke you as hard as I can until I hear you screams shatter glass,' Serena heard a croaking voice snarl.  
  
She felt intoxicated with anxiety and overwhelmed by the sudden runaway action. Darien was panting endlessly as he was running towards a dead end. "Darien turn left into that wall!!" Serena commanded with the little bit of energy she had left. "What? What're you talking about?" Darien stopped running and looked around in frenzy for a wall that could be walked into somehow.  
  
"Fire!!!!!" shouted a knight and at his cue all the knights with a bow n arrow let the arrows fly loose, flying towards Darien who was instantly brought down to his knees by the pain of the needles thrashing into his skin. Serena fell to the ground and her head crashed against the concrete floor, causing it to bleed quickly. For a few minutes all she could see was the demon standing before her with a big smile on its face, showing those horrible teeth that made Serena wince in fright. She couldn't see what its face looked like but the rest of the body she could see clearly, it was wrinkled and had large gashes all over.  
  
The demon laughed and that laugh reminded her of her dead fathers laugh. It made her feel insane, it made her feel like she would was going to take out a knife and charge at the nearest person near her. Serena could feel her head throbbing intensely and her eyes were drowning behind tears. She could remember her father calling her in for supper and hearing him say her name repeatedly as he combed her hair at nights. The devil kneeled down and gripped her rest, penetrating its long nails into her skin. She could feel her arm feeling as if thousands of newly shined pencils were poking her until they sliced in her.  
  
"Please stop this. Don't do anything to me. Please leave me alone. STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena shrieked at the top of her lungs as she packed up strength that she didn't have and didn't think she had and stood up. She felt her eyes swelling up from either blood from somewhere or veins or probably the pain she felt from the head bang she had gotten. Her body moved towards all the guards, ignoring all the arrows that seemed to go by her in slow motion and stabbing themselves in Darien who was crying out pain. The demon vanished as she walked towards the group of warriors, she didn't notice because of the fact that her mind was off in another world.  
  
Marching towards them, she grabbed an axed that seemed to appear from no where and swung it at the knight closest to her. The tip of the scintillating axe went straight into the man's maroon colored eye and blood immediately flew out and squirted itself uninvitingly on Serena's face. As Serena yanked it out she heard a gushing sound and chopped off the next knights head off, sending it flying against a stained window that had flowers painted on it.  
  
She proceeded to the next person in her line to hell. 'This is for making my life hell,' swash- the warriors neck was just broken,' This is for making me feel like shit,' bam- the axe struck the next person in the head vertically,' This is for the times that you made me want to kill myself,' swoosh went his head,' The times I was talked about and treated wrong. The times I was isolated. The time I was exiled for being who I am,' and by the snap of a finger she killed the remaining men. Her arm trembled terribly and she let the axe fall to the floor making a metallic deafening sound. Blood was showered all over of the walls and rugs and it reminded her of the time in the forest when she had killed that unknown army unnoticeably.  
  
'Why does it hurt to be me? Why does hurt when I think about what I've done to my mother? Or when my fathers face pops up in my head?' Serena helplessly told herself, her hair hanging over her face, covering her bloodshot red eyes that were red from rage. Before she could turn back to check on Darien she felt a block clash against her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At a snail's pace, Serena's eyes numbly opened halfheartedly. It had felt like someone had stabbed a stun gun directly into her head and smashed a vase on it afterwards. "Don't just sit there you fools, help her!" Serena heard a voice demand from beside her. She forced her head sideways and saw Lita, she had known it was someone she knew; the voice had been very familiar. The women around Lita quickly responded to her order and began to comfort Serena. One lady picked Serena's head and laid it on her lap, another messaged her hands, another rubbed her temples and the remaining women just stood by and watched.  
  
Serena's eyes moved around, observing her new surroundings. She was in a cell made of black bricks and the only source of light was the lit candles near the entrance to the cell. Here she was again, in jail with her ladies-in-waiting who constantly followed her everywhere.  
  
"Lita...what's happening?" Serena whispered so quietly a mouse chirping outside of the gates of the cell overpowered her but Lita comprehended.  
  
"Queen Mary has lost her mind. She's sent an exorcist to come visit you. She thinks that you've lost your mind. She also said that if the exorcist wasn't able to help you with whatever it is she thinks you have then it's off with your head. If it weren't for Robin you would've been dead right now. He was babbling on and on about how good you were and stuff. I'm serious- the whole castle is going mad!! One minute they're all against you and the next they aren't. Serena...I'm scared. When are we going to leave all this? We will be free of all this misery? Mina was killed and she was one of us...were all just going to die. And being that Amy's such a bitch she's probably going to get killed anyways. I heard Robin and the Queen talking about Amy's execution after the trial and all that you and Darien drama.  
  
"Serena she's crazy. She's been burning all the Protestants that aren't Catholic or if she feels they're being untruthful. We aren't going to make it. She doesn't want you to take her place as Queen. Mary has been feeling very ill lately and people are worried that she might die. All she has to do is sign the death papers and you're gone. They have everything set up. You've been out like a light for 2 days. Your bleeding has stopped thanks to the liquids and all the doctors that came in during that time. The nerve of them all, how could they treat you like shit dammit? We are all humans- different religion or not. We all have the right to speak our minds and do what we please without anyone's authority. Your wounds can get infected if you stay in this shit hole." Lita looked down at her folded hands that were laid on her kneeled legs. She felt like all was lost; there was no hope. Both they somehow run away from Mary and the castles people and they let Mary run them down. 'Thank God, 'Serena told herself as she looked over at the spaced out ladies-in-waiting of hers,' none of those ladies of mine heard a thing'  
  
Serena smiled slightly, sending pain up her whole mouth and brain.  
  
"Lita, listen to me. We're here for a reason. And I'll bet my life on it- we ARE going to get out of here. We have to keep fighting. If we feel like everything's shattered we just have to get up and keep on. We've gotten this far haven't we? Well I expect us to get further. Then we'll find us back in 2004. You could go back to your life and Darien to his and me to mine. You'll see...we have to just wait and be strong," Serena supposed. She wasn't sure at all what was going to happen. All she knew was that she wasn't going to stay in 1553.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The carriage rocked smoothly side to side but the yells of all the angry peasants kept Serena from resting. She sat in the carriage on a silk red chair and the curtains to the windows were pulled so that no one could see her face. Lita sat next to her with her head tilted sideways; she was able to fall asleep. The other ladies had been beheaded for no apparent reason. Serena figured that it was probably because of their religion. She tried not to think about it, her head was still throbbing intently.  
  
"WITCH!!!"  
  
"BASTARD!!!"  
  
"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL WHORE!!!!"  
  
The constant cries of the angry peasants began to annoy her. Serena had remembered studying about Elizabeth and that she had been talked about badly but she didn't remember why.  
  
Serena couldn't hold the urge anymore, she had to open the curtains and she did. People had their faces scrunched up, throwing food which was scarce to them at the carriage. Her heart was pumping and began to curse mentally as she stared at the people yelling insults at her and attempted to spit in her face. 'Damn the moment I picked up the locket. I have to keep on. I can't let them get to me'. Other loyal peasants shouted for Elizabeth, asking her to become Queen and save them from Mary. The knights outside ,guarding the carriage killed all those who dared to oppose Mary and her religion.  
  
Serena's eyebrows tilted down and her mouth became a frown: She was sick of everything that was happening and if she didn't find a way to get out of here she was the one that would be going mad. Her back was pushed against the bench she say in as the carriage sped up and trotted past the rioting people.  
  
"Serena...get up and throw yourself out of the carriage. Trust me and throw yourself out. Don't worry it'll all be fine if you listen to me. Follow my voice." A croaking voice suddenly told her. Her head shook in different directions, trying to find the person who was calling her. Since the carriage was small and the only thing she could see was Lita and a red cushioned wall with a mirror in the middle.  
  
Her reflection stared at back at her ingenuously but what she saw had startled her. It wasn't her face. She stared attentively at the pale face that gawked back at her. Its eyes weren't blue like hers and its hair wasn't the golden blond that was Serena's trademark back in her real life.  
  
Instead the hair was a flaming ginger that was slightly fluffy and the women's eyes were brown. Serena was turning into Elizabeth and losing her identity which made Serena's heart juggle inside of her and her stomach turned upside down. Unobtrusively, her body drifted upwards and she walked towards the door to the carriage. She stuck out her arm and grabbed the handle in a complete trance. It had felt as if her soul was ripped out of her and it couldn't find its way back. She suddenly remembered the man's croaking voice telling her to go to the door. Something about his voice made her want to scream until her lungs had exploded but then again it sounded so assured of what it was talking about.  
  
Her wrist leisurely bent counterclockwise and she gripped the metal door handle so tightly that the veins in her forearm had come into full viewing. She leaned herself against the door and it snapped open, making a meowing sound. Serena was screaming inside of her, telling herself that she was going to die and that she was crazy, but on the outside her eyes were wide open and they were bloodshot; the reverie she had was taking over her more than she had expected. She looked out as the door swung completely opened and was startled at we she was seeing. There wasn't throngs of angry people as she predicted but a road that led to a cottage that was delimited by golden green trees that swayed back in forth, shedding a few leaves in the process.  
  
'Don't go you don't know what can be in that house,' said her self conscience.  
  
"Shut up," she told it with an exceedingly dark tone of voice and her conscience rapidly muted itself. Her feet began to move down the cement road which was only a yard away from the brightly painted cottage that had a straw ceiling and steam coming from the chimney. It had almost felt as if she were a magnet being pulled towards the cottage. Her soft walk turned into a power walk and then it broke into a run.  
  
Serena chased towards the door and when she reached it she kicked it open, not caring if someone was going to invite her or answer the door. She felt as if she was someone else that was running away from her true identity like some sort of crazy person that ended up under the witness protection program.  
  
An elderly man stared back at her oddly with a slight grin on his face. He had lots of wrinkles on his face and a beard that spilled down to his waist and he was wearing a wizards robe. He's crystal jade eyes observed her from her feet to her head and back down again. Lita and Darien stood behind him nervously.  
  
"I've been expecting you Serena".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The reason you all are stuck in this age in time is because I summoned you here. Mina was killed for a reason: she couldn't forget the past and worry about the future. I work with a group of wizards called the Staleetes and we formed the organization Helping Trouble Beings also known as the HTB. Our job is to basically help most of beings that are spoiling their lives with their bad attitudes and personalities. If we don't help those people they'll live the rest of their lives in misery and will die in unhappiness. I'm Algetherian Margot, the president of HTB". Algetherian smiled nicely from the other side of the round table as Lita, Serena, and Darien stared at him with rage.  
  
Serena snapped her body upwards, accidentally throwing her chair against the floor. "Don't fucking tell me that this is all your fucking fault you motherfucker!!!! Why did you do this to us!?! Do you know how miserable you made me!!! I'd be better off if I ended up like Mina: scalped and blooded the hell up!!" Serena's ranting and raving caused pain to shoot throughout her head again and her lip twitched as she stared at the old fool. Her eyes were teary and her voice was quivering with emotions.  
  
Algetherian shook his head nicely and spoke softly," Think what you please. Feel what you want to feel. You have a right to be mad, you all do. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let someone let their soul rot away as you three and many people around the world have done. You'll be spending the night here. Tomorrow after break feast you'll be on your own back with Mary and everyone else who are frozen in time. You guys took so long to get here that I had to transport you somehow. It was time that I had told you that this was all just a test. Oh and Serena- that devil. It's been haunting you hasn't it?  
  
"That Mary never gives up. I've been fighting with her for generations. She IS the devil and kills anyone who intimidates her in anyway. She'll try to get in all of your brains and manipulate you to do stuff that you have no control of. Such as those powers that you- Serena- suddenly get and that sudden killing urge. She'll do everything to keep you in the world I placed you in. This is the true test. You all determine what you will become," Algetherian spoke with such certainty that it annoyed Serena.  
  
"So why the fuck are we still here!?! This is a test not a fucking movie!!! It's none of your business whether we're rowdy or not and its sure as hell not your fucking old farts problem if we need to sharpen ourselves up!!" Serena's voice had dramatically risen and Darien and Lita stared in awe.  
  
"So since it's not my problem you won't need me here to help you," Algetherian barked back as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Lita couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears, running out of the extremely small cottage. She was able to get from the kitchen to the exiting door in three large steps, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"There is a room over there. I think you need rest," Darien insisted as he walked her over to the other side of the cottage and opened the only other door that was in the house besides the entrance door. They walked in and there was only a bed sitting next to the wall with white sheets covering it.  
  
"Darien I'm so scared," Serena whimpered as she leaned herself on Darien who was up against the closed door.  
  
"So am I but we have to get through this and the only way to do so is by doing it together, right? As long as me and you are together everything will be fine. Algetherian was right. We put ourselves in this position and we have to take ourselves out." Darien stared passionately in Serena's eyes that were crying.  
  
"Be my prince Darien. I want you to be mine and all mine. Promise me that we'll get out of this together," Serena whispered lovingly as she placed a hand on his chest. She could feel the beating of his heart and she was suddenly over whelmed with a feeling of complete adoration for this man who she'd only known for what- five months or something like that? She looked up into his dark brown eyes and was mesmerized by his ability to see right through her. As if reading her thoughts Darien's head drew closer until they were only centimeters apart.  
  
" I promise that we will get through this together. I promise to love you forever. I promise..." before Darien could finish his promises, Serena's lips found his and they shared a soft innocent kiss. Darien then deepened the kiss, licking and sucking and stroking every part of her lips until she obediently opened her mouth and let his tongue caress hers. A strong wave of heat rinsed throughout Serena's body and she felt it slide from her stomach to the forbidden place in between her legs.  
  
Darien nudged his leg in between hers so that his erection was now pushing against Serena's stomach. Serena quivered in delight as her hands started fumbling with the buttons on Darien's shirt. Darien too was getting impatient and started trying to unhook Serena's corset unsuccessfully.  
  
" Here let me do it," Serena said hoarsely as she undid her corset effortlessly. She was desperate now that the sensation in between her legs was growing stronger with each stroke of Darien's tongue. She clawed at his shirt wanting to feel his warm skin against her trembling body. She tore her lips away from his and concentrated on his pants. Darien chuckled raucously, making an arrogant smirk as she meddled with his pants.  
  
"Let me help," he stated as he unbuttoned his pants releasing his throbbing erection. Darien noticed how innocently she stared at it and laughed. Once more he captured her lips wanting, needing more of her. He slid her dress down her body lightly trailing kisses on every inch that was exposed. He did this until he reached her navel and then started trailing light kisses back up to her breasts.  
  
Serena clawed at his back becoming impatient with his slow pace. She tried to arch up to him; trying to tell him what she wanted where she wanted it but it seemed that he insisted on doing it his way. A small cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he took one of her breasts into his hot mouth. The tiny rose colored bud hardened in his mouth until it hurt for him to even breath on it. She needed him now!  
  
Serena made helpless whines and that's when Darien stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. His eyes bore into hers and it seemed as if he could see her very soul. Understanding her need, he swept her off her feet and carried her to the plain sheeted bed that was up against the corner of the windowless room. Once there, he positioned himself atop of her and once again captured her lips passionately. He lowered himself slowly into her until the head of his erection was nestled deep inside her.  
  
Serena felt a burning pain in between her legs and sucked in a breath of air. Tears slid down her face and she held Darien in a tight embrace. Darien stopped and looked into her deep brown eyes that were no longer the startling blue eyes that made men turn their heads when she walked by. He was about to pull out but felt Serena hold him in place.  
  
" Please...please...don't stop...I really want this," Serena managed to say as she arched herself higher on to Darien's erection. Darien kissed the trail of the tears and began once again descending himself into Serena ever so slowly. He filled her fully and it took her a while to accommodate herself.  
  
Darien drew out of her slightly and then lowered himself once more. He did it once again until he felt Serena clasp around him. He stopped to look up at her.  
  
" Am I hurting you?" he asked with sweat collecting at his forehead.  
  
" No...it feels...oh god...it feels...great," she whispered as she encouraged him to keep up his actions.  
  
The more he slid in and out the more intense the sensation between her legs became. Darien slid out and plunged inside her faster than he had done so far. Serena's back was being pushed up against the beds wooden headboard repeatedly. She grabbed on his tight butt and began to scream. He felt so good and all she wanted was more of him.  
  
"I want more than just that,"Serena teased and Darien was prompted to head for between her legs. He licked in slowly, taking the taste of her insides and that followed with the struck of two fingers. He felt his orgasm coming along and quickly pressed into her and pumped as fast as he could. Serena was huffing and puffing, feeling unbelievable.  
  
Then they both orgasmed. A wash of color shot before her and she let out a delightful moan as she arched herself up to Darien. Soon afterwards Darien convulsed, filling Serena with his seed.  
  
They lay huddled together, their breathing now back to normal. Serena stared up into Darien's satisfied gaze and smiled weakly. God how she loved the man...she didn't know how it came to be all she knew is that she couldn't give up on him.  
  
" That was great," Serena stated as she ran her fingers through Darien's dark hair.  
  
" Your telling me," he whispered a lopsided smile crossing his handsome features.  
  
Darien slid onto his side moving Serena with him. They were still entwined and Serena wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
" God I love you Darien."  
  
" I love you too," he replied and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHH, HELP ME!!!" The sudden shriek awoke Serena suddenly and noticed that Darien wasn't next to her in bed. She ran out of the room with a sheet wrapped around her body and was in utter shock at what she saw.  
  
Lita was slaughtered up against the round table. Her jaw seemed to be snapped out of place, she was naked and a knife was sticking out of her womanhood. Her usual glittering copper hair was now dull and dead, her face in the most horrified expression.  
  
"Oh my God Lita!!" Serena's body was automatically shivering as she looked over. There was Darien, blood washed on his face and a butcher knife in hand.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch," he barked at her.  
  
"Darien....why?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YES I wrote another chapter!!! I'm so proud of myself. I'm expecting lots of comments. I actually want a lot of comments which is totally different but anyways I hope you liked it because I worked my butt off to write this!! R/r Oh and I want to thank Rena5 for helping me with the lemon scene. I know that many things are confusing and unanswered. Well thats why there will be another chapter- tto answer all the stuff I know you guys are confused about. Love you all. 


End file.
